Broadcast communications equipment communicate electrical signals via triaxial cables which are well known. A variety of triaxial cable connectors of different styles and formats are known as well. Examples of such cables and connectors maybe found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,967,852 and 6,109,963.
These known triaxial cable connectors are fairly durable and resistant to contamination when mated to a corresponding connector. However, it is desirable to improve the resistance to impact and to intrusion of contaminants for mated pairs of connectors.
It is also desirable to provide a device for covering the mating ends of triaxial cable connectors when the connectors are not mated with another connector. These triaxial cable connectors may be covered by a protective boot and improvements to these protective boots are desirable. Protection of bulkhead mounted triaxial connectors which are not mounted to cables is also desirable.